User blog:MilkyThief/Ragnarok Online 12th Anniversary Quest Guide! (iRO)
Originally posted on the WarpPortal Forums on 2015 June 03. Feels like I just wrote the 11th anniversary guide yesterday.... 'Start' You have choices, this quest is about gathering coins coupons to trade in for gear. 'Crystal Invasion' On Prontera Field 08, there is the Stanley Summoner NPC. Every hour, he can summon an MVP in the field. When the MVP is defeated, coupons scatter all over the field. The MVPs are beefed up as in over 100mil HP. MVPS Spawned: *Baphomet *Dark Lord *Stormy Knight *Golden Thief Bug When it died, it dropped: Mastela Fruit Box, Poison Bottle Box, High Weapon Box, White Potion 100 Box, and Coupons. GTB Ghost also has a chance of dropping Angels Blessing. There are also Crystal monsters roaming the map world too that can be killed for coupons and other goodies. This is going to be abused so badly :L 'Poring Roulette' Comodo (197, 133) This NPC is a gamble. You bet your coupons on a poring, then every 2 hours one is selected at random. Each poring has its own odds. 'Beach Cleaning in Comodo' Comodo (210, 125) All over the shore in Comodo are piles of trash. The Comodo Cleaning Lady wants us to get her 20 pieces of trash. Talking to these Beach Trash piles gives you Trash Debris along with other random etc items. Giving her 20 Pieces of trash gives 10 coupons. This can be repeated at 6am on the following day. 'Promote the 12th anniversary' Comodo (219, 137) You need to promote the 12 anniversary of iRO! This NPC warps you to various towns all over Rune Midgard. You have 10 minutes to find the billboards in the towns and talk to them causing your character to spread the word. The navigation system guides you through each town to each billboard. Finishing this, he gives 10 coupons. This can be repeated at 6am on the following day. 'Reward Catalog' Spend your 'Buffs' * Full Heal - 1 Coupon * Increase M.Speed - 1 Coupon * Increase All Stats - 10 Coupons 'Consumables' * 20 White Potions - 20 Coupons * 40 Green Potions - 20 Coupons * 10 Blue Potions - 20 Coupons * 20 Center Potions (Concentration Potions) - 20 Coupons * 15 Awakening Potions - 20 Coupons * 10 Berserk Potions - 20 Coupons * 5 Poison Bottles - 30 Coupons 'Equipment' Note People can vend the costume that expires and the red txt doesn't show when you look at them. Avoid the scam! I didn't buy one but found others who have - it's not the perm one for that cheap. e_e Source: WarpPortal Forums Rental 12th Anniversary Crown - 12 Coupons Rental 12th Anniversary Elven Ears - 12 Coupons (Non Rental)12th Anniversary Crown - 1200 Coupons Not costume* Has hidden slot* Note: This is a typo. Wearing a +7 set gives +12 Crit, not +120. (Non Rental)12th Anniversary Elven Ears 1200 Coupons Not costume* No hidden slot on Chaos* Note: This is a typo. Wearing a +7 set gives +12 Crit, not +120. Special shoutout to Kupo54 for help with testing. You rock man. Thanks for reading, contributing, and +1ing. I love you all still. Ragnarok Online 12th Anniversary Quest Guide! (iRO)